


Decoy

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: “Regal bearing has always come easier to you than to me,” Leia noted, “I remember when you didn’t even need a disguise to be mistaken for me.”





	Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for JediFest, written for Winter/Leia to the prompt of "decoy"

No matter how often she had watched Winter effortlessly slip into her disguises, it never ceased to unsettle Leia to watch Winter turn herself into her.

She remained perched on the edge of their bed while Winter slipped into Leia’s robes and Leia’s role and it wasn’t until she was a perfect copy that the real Leia joined her in front of the mirror, arms wrapping around Winter’s waist from behind.

“Regal bearing has always come easier to you than to me,” Leia noted, “I remember when you didn’t even need a disguise to be mistaken for me.”

“It only fooled those who were unobservant, Your Highness,” Winter responded, brows arched and tone frosty with disapproval to make her name proud.

That response was all Winter, no disguises. A smile tugged at Leia’s lips. Their eyes met in the mirror. She cupped Winter’s chin and turned her head to face her.

Her lips on Winter’s smeared her perfect lipstick.

When they parted, they both looked equally disheveled in the mirror.

Winter pulled herself together in the blink of an eye. It took longer to perfect her appearance once more under Leia’s loving gaze.

They left side by side, as one.


End file.
